La boda
by Miki-04
Summary: la boda de yoh y anna la casa asakura esta dividida en dos parte los hombres y las mujeres k pasara...yoh y anna se diran sus sentimientos o sera una boda sin amor.. YxA ONE SHOP


La boda

Era un día precioso, los pájaros cantaban alegremente y en la casa Asakura celebraban una ocasión importante. La casa fue dividida en dos partes el de las mujeres y el de los hombres

----------- ¿o.o?-----------

Mujeres

Pilika: anna te ves preciosa n.n

Tamao: señorita anna estése quieta por favor no puedo pintarle los ojos

Anna: lo siento ..

Pilika: -suspira- me imagino como se ve Yoh OuO

Anna: pilika por dios cállate me estas poniendo nerviosa /// 

Pilika: disculpa seque es tan emocionante

Tamao: ni que fuera usted la que se va a casar

Pilika: Ja ja ¬¬ sabes muy bien que me voy a casar pronto

Anna: jajajaja si con len XD

---------- ¿o.o?---------

Hombres

Hao: hermano quédate quieto me estas mariando

Horo: yo creo que va ah hacer un agujero en el piso

Len: -lo empuja haciendo que se siente- quieto --#

Yoh: lo siento chicos es que me muero de nervios ni siquiera la eh visto

Hao: claro que no debes seguir la tradición

Len: aja la tradición

Yoh: ¿Qué tradición?

Horo: si la gran tradición

Yoh: ¿Qué tradición?!

Los tres: mmm la tradición

Yoh: ¿QUE TRADICION?!!!! . 

Hao: recuerdan cuando jeans se caso? Jajaja

Horo: si tubo que seguir la tradición XD

Len: pobrecita sufrió mucho

Yoh: -le tira de la ropa- hermanito?

Hao: ¿Qué quieres?

Yoh: serias tan amable de explicarme…LA TRADICION!

Hao: vale vale no grites

----------- ¿o.o?-----------

Mujeres

Anna: -se levanta- como me veo?

Pilika: perfecta .

Tamao: se ve preciosa señorita anna

Anna: quiero ver a yoh

Pilika: no puedes

Anna: ¿Por qué no?

Tamao: lo dice por la tradición ¿verdad señorita pilika?

Pilika. Exacto

Anna: ¿de que va eso de la tradición? o.ô

Pilika: veras cuando alguien se casa el novio…

----------..----------

Hao: tiene estrictamente prohibido ver a la…

----------..----------

Pilika: novia porque dicen que es de mala…

----------..----------

Hao: suerte que la veas con su vestido de novia y de eso…

----------..----------

Hao y Pilika: trata la tradición

Anna: eso es entupido

Tamao: si pero tranquila podrá verle cuando llegue a la iglesia

Pilika: si así que no te impacientes

---------- ¿o.o?----------

Hombres

Horo: por eso no puedes ver a anna

Yoh: jooo ¬.¬

Hao: tranquilo

Len: no, no te tranquilices –dice mirando su reloj

Hao: ¿porque?

Len: porque tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a la iglesia

Yoh: QUE!!!!

Los hombres se van corriendo mientras las chicas….

Anna: cuanto falta para poder irme?

Pilika: si nos vamos ahora llegaremos bien

Tamao: pues vamos

Las chicas al salir del cuarto encuentran la limusina que las esperaba cuando llegan a la iglesia hao le abre la puerta a anna y esta se toma de su brazo eh yoh ya esperaba dentro de la iglesia en el altar

Hao: lista? –dice frente a las puertas de la iglesia

Anna: si creo…

Len: hao!

Hao: que pasa?

Len: hay un pequeño problema con yoh

Hao: que le paso al entupido de mi hermano ahora?

Len: es que el idiota de horo horo le dijo la palabra separar y cuando le dices esa palabra el dice automáticamente no ni siquiera lo piensa

Hao: será idiota

Anna: hao ¿pasa algo?

Hao: no anna tranquila entramos?

De pronto las grandes puertas de la iglesia se abren dejando ver a anna tomada del brazo de hao caminando por la gran alfombra roja. Yoh al verla tan hermosa se puso mas nervioso.

Hao: nerviosa?

Anna: tu que crees?

Hao: todo va a estar bien –le guiña el ojo-

Anna: -sonríe y susurra- yoh…

Llegan junto a yoh y este estaba atónito hao le entrega a anna y comienza la ceremonia

Cura: hermanos y hermanas estamos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a anna kyouyama y yoh asakura

Horo: pss len

Len: que quieres

Horo: cuando termina esto?

Len: acaba de empezar idiota tiene para rato

Horo: porque tengo… hay!!

Hao: -lo golpea- cállate

Cura: bien señorita anna asepta usted a yoh asakura para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Yoh: NO!

Anna: que? o.o

Hao: -le tapa la boca a yoh- disculpe U prosiga

Anna: si acepto

Cura: y usted yoh acepta a anna kyouyama para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Yoh: mmm –no pude hablar porque hao le tapa la boca-

Hao: dice que si

Yoh: -se suelta de hao toma la mano de anna y le coloca el anillo-

Anna: -coje la mano de yoh y le coloca el anillo-

Hao: -se sienta- por fin se calmo

Cura: entonces por el poder que se me otorgo el día de hoy yo os declaro marido y mujer yoh ya puedes besar a la novia

Yoh: -coloca las manos en las mejillas de ella- feliz?

Anna: un poco nerviosa

Yoh: jamás nos hemos besado

Anna. Bueno si no quieres yo….

Yoh: te amo

Anna: -se sonroja- yo…yo también podríamos dejar el beso para después?

Todos: EL BESO ¡!!!!! EL BESO!!!!!

Yoh: el Público lo pide

En ese momento yoh la abrasa de la cintura y la besa con toda la pasión que había guardado durante esos 8 años anna sin dudarlo respondió pero un poco tímido de su parte

Todos: AAAA ES TAN SENTIMENTAL!!!

Yoh: -la coje en brasos- vamonos

Yoh sale con anna en brasos ambos con una enorme sonrisa mientras la gente le tiraba arroz y petalos se rosas gritandole los felices k estaban por su boda ahora venia el banquete….

Anna: oh estoy muerta –se sienta

Len: pero si aun no has bailado

Horo: ya isieron el brindis los novios?

Anna: hace media hora donde estabas?

Horo: comiendo

Anna: que raro ¬¬

Len: y pilika donde esta?

Pilika: aquí quieres bailar?

Len: claro –se va con pilika a bailar

Tamao: joven horo quisiera bailar? -///-

Horo: vale –le toma la mano y la lleva a la pista

Anna se queda completamente sola hasta que…

Hao: que haces aquí?

Anna: descanso

Hao: eso dejalo para mañana bamos a bailar

Hao saca a bailar a anna una pieza de merengue. Era un mix y conforme cambiaba de cansion anna cambiaba de pareja primero fue

-hao

-len

-horo

-lizer

Hasta que de pronto a lizer le tocan el ombro

Yoh: me permites lizer?

Lizer: claro amigo toda tuya

Yoh: gracias –abrasa a anna por la sintura-

Aveses me pregunto si yo viviria igual sin ti

Nose si yo sabre olvidarte

Y en un instante puedo ver que tu eres cuanto yo soñe

Inolvidable para mi

Yoh: estas contenta?

Anna: si muy contenta nunca te habia dicho lo que sentia y jamas imagine que fuera frente al altar

Yoh: jajaja yo tambin te amo y se que en el fondo lo sabias

Anna: mi tonto –lo abrasa- sabes algo….

Me paresio otra historia que el tiempo se encargo de poner

Tu no me dejes nunca me dejes

Y mientras mas te miro mas de ti me vuelvo a enamorar

No m dejes porque si miro al cielo yo siento k seras

Inolvidable para mi

Yoh: que?

Anna: antes pensaba que no te querias casar conmigo

Yoh: anna si es por lo de separarse esque horo horo me …

Anna: pero ahora… -lo mira y le cae una lagrima- no tengo dudas

Yoh: anna…. –la mira con ternura- yo tampoco

Poco a poco acercaron sus rostros y se besaron frente a todos aunque para ellos en el lugar no habia nadie. Termino la fiesta y la pareja se fue a su hotel no me voy a molestar en descrivir lo que isieron solo os dire que después de un año ambos eran unos orgullosos padres de un niño llamado hanna que era la union de sus nombres y sus corazones

FIN…


End file.
